


Joyeux Anniversaire

by vampirealchemist1127



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, happy birthday canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirealchemist1127/pseuds/vampirealchemist1127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Matthew's birthday and Francis makes sure to give him enough attention to compensate for all of the other nations forgetting about him. A sweet dinner leads to sweet love in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken off of fanfiction.net because of rating issues so I am posting it here.  
> Although my schedule is rather busy I will be posting more soon and I do take requests.

Joyeux Anniversaire

Franada (France x Canada)

Hetalia Rated Explicit

The monthly peace time meeting, usually it is very dull other than Alfred's outbursts and Arthur and Francis arguing but today it was rather lively. The first of July is a very active celebration day around the world. With multiple national independence days and a few more within the coming days and weeks everyone was talking about their plans for their respective holidays.

Matthew sat quietly with a little birthday party hat sitting on top of his head, thinking it was cute and possibly a way of attracting attention to himself. It was his birthday, Canada Day in his country and all he wanted was someone to share it with. A round of the Happy Birthday song started, a few renditions from other countries thrown into the mix. It sounded jumbled and mixed up as the different songs did not sync up entirely correctly but it made Matthew grin from ear to ear until he realized that they were singing for Hong Kong, not him. He slumped back in his chair, clutching Kumajiro, who had a matching party hat on, tightly as he started to sing as well, starting midway in the song to match those around him.

It wasn't long until the festivities died down and the dull portion of the meeting began. By the end Matthew was certain that he was as invisible as ever and nobody had known it was his birthday. He took longer to gather his things at the end of the meeting, Kumajiro being quite cumbersome to carry on his hip as he shuffled papers back into his binder.

He was startled, and nearly dropped the bear when a set of hands wrapped around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. He gently set the polar bear cub down in the chair.

"Bonjour, mon amour"

"H-hello, Francis" he stuttered out.

"You thought I would forget about your birthday did you?" he chuckled "Well don't fret, come over tonight around 6:30 and we will have a little party, just you and I" he whispered in his ear before pulling away. By the time he could conjure up a response in his mind or turn around to deliver it the Frenchman was gone, slipping into the dwindling crowd exiting the conference room. He took a shuddering breath and ran an unsteady hand through his hair before gathering the rest of his things and leaving.

The few hours between the end of the meeting and the time that Francis had designated passed aggravatingly slow. He fussed with his appearance in the mirror constantly, trying on different clothes before deciding that changing clothes would look too obvious that he was trying to dress up for it and changed back into the clothes he had worn to the meeting, sleek black dress pants and a faded red dress shirt. He fixed his hair multiple times until he was sure it was perfect before finally leaving before he could change his mind about it again.

He arrived about ten minutes early and knocked on the door shyly. After hearing a shout for him to enter he tentatively opened the door and stepped inside. "Francis?"

"In the kitchen" he called.

Matthew followed the scent of food into the kitchen and dining area of the house to find Francis standing at the stove, preparing their meal for the night.

"How are you, mon cher?"

"Okay, I guess" he answered shyly.

"Well that needs to change. You should be fantastic today, it's your birthday" he stepped away from the stove to come give him a light kiss.

Matthew was frozen in his place, flushed bright red by the soft touch of their lips. Of course they had kissed before but it wasn't like they were much of a couple, at least not officially. He was still uncomfortable with the touches and kisses, they always caused him to flush and shy away.

The most they had ever done together was what could possibly be considered a make-out session, basically meaning Matthew was feeling rather brave and allowed Francis to French kiss him while they were watching a movie together.

Francis returned to stove, stirring the sauce for their dinner.

"You are a little early and I am behind schedule for preparing our dinner. You can just take a seat while I finish the rest."

"O-okay" he stuttered as he move to sit down on one of the stools next to the island counter in the kitchen.

A few minutes passed with idle chit chat with subtle hints of flirting from Francis although Matthew didn't pick up on most of the innuendos. The Frenchman realized that he had to try a little more blatant things to get the reaction he desired. He dipped his finger in the sauce, just enough to get a little on the tip and turned to Matthew, leaning over the counter.

"Care to taste?" he offered as he brought his finger to the other man's lips.

Matthew blushed and shyly licked the sauce off of his finger, bringing the tip into his mouth to suck it all off gently with a small smile. He looked up at him through his lashes as he pulled away. Francis hadn't expected him to take it but he was pleasantly surprised.

"Is it missing anything?" Francis had a slight struggle to keep his voice even as the little show the other man had put on was rather arousing, even if it wasn't entirely intentional.

"No, I think it is delicious" he replied quietly, blushing brightly.

"Well, then it's ready" he smiled as he plated two servings of the meal, a simple chicken alfredo with a mix of finely chopped vegetables tossed into the sauce. Everything was cooked and spiced to perfection making the simple dish elegant and worthy of being put on the menu of a five star restaurant.

Matthew moved to sit at the table which had already been set. Francis set the plates at each place setting and pulled out a small box of matches to light the candle at the center of the table. Matthew blushed, thinking it was way too much fuss for a simple birthday, although he really didn't have anything to compare it to because he never had anyone pay attention to him.

"Joyeux anniversaire" He grinned as he poured a serving of wine for both of them.

"Merci" he blushed as he took his glass as Francis sat down, holding his own glass up. "To another year" he smiled as they toasted.

Matthew took a small sip of the wine before starting to eat. He praised the food throughout their dinner, almost forgetting his manners in his appreciation of the food. Francis took his time eating the meal, happy to watch Matthew eat, paying a little more attention to when he sucked little bits of sauce off of his fingers without looking away from Francis.

Francis shifted in his seat a little bit, trying to stay calm until the meal was finished, he just couldn't help the way that Matthew effected him; especially the way that he licked his fork a little after each bite, getting the last bit of sauce off of the utensil before returning to his plate for more.

After they had both finished their meal Francis took their plates to the sink and retrieved the dessert he had prepared earlier for him, a cake flavored with maple syrup instead of sugar and strawberries placed decoratively in the vanilla frosting. He placed a few candles in the top, lighting them before caring the platter out to the table, singing the French version of the Happy Birthday song.

Matthew blushed and waited for the song to finish before blowing out the candles.

"What did you wish for, mon cheri?" he asked in a whisper, leaning closer to him than necessary to cut the cake.

"It wouldn't come true if I told you, that's how birthday wishes work."

"Well if you tell me I could make sure it comes true" gave him a light kiss on the cheek as he served him a large piece of the cake before serving himself.

"I'm still not telling" he blushed.

"What if I guess and I guess right, would you tell me?" He got a small nod in response as he started to eat. Francis smirked and ate quietly, watching the other man closely as he thought of what his wish would have been.

Matthew once again praised Francis's cooking abilities and finished first. Francis's guess came while he was eating his last bite, nearly causing him to choke on bite at the accuracy.

"You wished that you would lose your virginity? To moi tonight?"

"H-how did you know that?!" he flushed bright red.

"It is fairly obvious, no one can resist my temptation" he chuckled.

Matthew fell silent and looked down at the table in embarrassment.

"No need to be shy mon amour" he got up and knelt next to the other man, tilting his chin up gently so he was forced to look at Francis. The look in his eyes was a mixture of shyness, fear, hope and light arousal. Francis took the chance to give him a light kiss, hoping that it would soothe his nervous lover. He gave him a series of light kisses until Matthew relaxed into it and started to reciprocate each kiss.

That is when things got a little more heated.

Matthew got a little braver and no longer shied away from the kisses. It grew into passionate drawn out kisses that escalated into full French kisses, filled with the taste of the sweet maple cake, that left both of them short of breath when they broke apart. Matthew was flushed as dark as his cheeks would allow as Francis gently guided him up from his chair and led him through the house to the bedroom.

Small rose petals scattered the floor and a few were spread out on the bed as well, candles lit the bedside tables, it was obvious that Francis had planned for things to get this far and Matthew suddenly felt very unprepared for what was to come. He stuttered out a nervous apology as he pulled away.

"What's wrong, mon amour?"

"I can't do this" he whined

"Nonsense, just relax, you want this don't you? I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to. I won't hurt you."

"Just go slow, sil vous plait" he moved to hug him in a chaste manner.

"I promise, mon amour" he held him gently for a moment before leading him to the bed. They sat on the edge and Francis led him by the chin into another kiss, starting again from the gentle, light and slow kisses and working their way back to the more heated and passionate movements. Francis took his time, making sure that Matthew was comfortable with what he was doing, lightly placing his hands on the other's hips and trailing them up and down his sides before moving them to the front and unbuttoning his shirt. He left it on, hanging on Matthew's shoulders until he was used to the change before lightly slipping it off and letting it fall to the bed.

Matthew nervously copied his movements, fumbling with the buttons on Francis's shirt. After a little assistance he was able to get it off. He smiled at his small accomplishment before returning to the kiss.

It didn't take long before Francis laid them back and moved away from Matthew's lips, electing to kiss lick and nip at Matthew's neck, leaving small little hickeys at his collar bone. The feeling caused Matthew to moan quietly and blush after he realized that he had made a sound.

"tu es si mignon" Francis murmured against his skin, causing the blush to spread and darken. After he was content with the treatment he had given to Matthew's neck he moved down, lightly playing with the other's nipples. Matthew arched into the touch a little and whined. He replaced his fingers with his lips and tongue on one side freeing up a hand to move down and palm the other's crotch, feeling the rather large hardness underneath the dress pants. The sudden touch to areas no one had ever touched before startled him and he nearly pushed him away.

"relax, I promise it will feel great" Francis assured him as he gently palmed the bulge through the fabric until Matthew got used to the touch, beginning to whine, whimper and moan in pleasure.

Before he knew it his pants were off and only the thin cotton boxers separated Francis's hand from the Matthew's cock, the head of which was already starting to drip precum, creating a small wet patch in the fabric. A finger circled the tip through the fabric and he bucked his hips, wanting more contact as he moaned Francis's name.

Francis slowly slipped off Matthew's boxers, letting his cock spring free from its confines. He stroked him gently.

Matthew was in heaven, the direct touch to the most sensitive part of his body was almost too much for him and he could feel himself building up to his climax way too soon.

"S-stop" he choked out as he batted Francis's hand away.

He quickly released him, worried that he had crossed some line and upset Matthew only to realize a few seconds later that he had backed down right before cumming. Francis chuckled.

"Ready for the next step?" He asked in a sultry tone, earning a nod.

Francis got up and shuffled through the bed side table drawer to find the bottle of lubricant and a condom which he would be needing later. He took the bottle of lube and applied a generous amount to his fingers before bringing them to the other man's entrance.

"This will probably be uncomfortable at first but you have to stay relaxed, if it hurts tell me and I will go slower, okay mon cheri?" Matthew nodded and raised his hips a little bit so Francis could have better access. He slipped the first finger in and Matthew forced himself to relax, he wasn't entirely fond of the feeling but slowly grew accustomed to the movement inside of him and soon found it pleasurable. Francis added the second finger and that is when it began to feel uncomfortable. He took his time stretching him open with the two fingers, scissoring the tight muscle until Matthew was starting to moan from pleasure. He added the third finger and Matthew tensed.

"Shh, you have to relax Matthew or else it will hurt" he whispered gently as Matthew whined from the uncomfortable stretch. It was a few moments before he was able to calm down and relax. Francis resumed his movements and continued to stretch him until he felt that Matthew was opened enough to take him without pain.

He pulled his fingers out and opened the condom package and slid it onto himself before adding some lubricant just to be safe. He positioned himself between Matthew's legs and leaned down to kiss him.

"Are you ready, mon amour?"

"Yes" Matthew answered weakly, his eyes shut tight from nervousness. Francis gently stroked his sides until he relaxed.

"Open your eyes, mon cheri" he pleaded and Matthew obliged. His eyes were half lidded and slightly clouded from lust but there was still noticeable hints of fear in his expression.

"Don't be afraid, I promise I won't hurt you. You will love it" Matthew nodded although it didn't completely calm his nerves. He gently pulled him down for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Francis's neck.

"Je t'aime" he whispered against Francis's lips. He kissed him again before whispering: "I'm ready" in the same manner. Francis slowly began to push into him, one hand stroking his side to help keep him relaxed, the other hand was stroking his cock, helping to balance out the uncomfortable stretch with pleasure. Matthew took slow and steady breaths to keep himself from tensing up.

Once he was all the way in he stopped and allowed Matthew to fully adjust, waiting for him to give him the go ahead. A little nod was all he needed as he started to slowly rock his hips, making sure Matthew was comfortable with the movement before actually thrusting. He gave him light kisses on the lips, cheeks and neck as he worked his way up in speed and force.

It wasn't long until Matthew was a moaning mess beneath him. He did not last long at all, which was to be expected considering it was his first time. Only after a few moments of thrusting he was getting close and one well aimed thrust to his prostate threw him over the edge nearly screaming his lover's name.

Francis continued to thrust, helping him ride his orgasm out to its full potential before letting himself go, filling the condom. They both collapsed, exhausted, next to one another, panting and attempting to catch their breath. Francis pulled out after a moment and Matthew curled up to him with a smile, not caring about the semen that was slowly drying on his abdomen. Francis disposed of the condom into the small trash bin next to the bed and took a few tissues and cleaned up Matthew as best as he could with the thin dry cloth. By the time they were both cleaned off Matthew had fallen asleep, murmuring "Je t'aime" as he slept.

Francis gave him a light kiss on the forehead repeating Matthew's words before wrapping an arm around him and sleeping as well.


End file.
